A weaver's platform is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,332 having arcuate means positioned transversely adjacent each side for facilitating passage of cloth therebeneath the loom of the cloth takeup. The platform is illustrated as positioned upon spaced supports in the form of legs and are carried above the floor in the aisle area between the loom and the cloth takeup which is generally positioned in front of the loom. Due to the permanent positioning of the weaver's platform for providing passage for personnel in the aisle between the loom and the takeup, there is a tendency for trash to accumulate in the aisle area both upon the platform but especially therebeneath.
It is desirable therefore to provide a means for facilitating the clean out of the weaver's aisle area between the loom and a takeup positioned forwardly of the loom.
An important object of the invention is the provision of a weaver's platform having an elongated rectangular walkway which has means for facilitating the passage of cloth therebeneath and which is pivoted to permit the platform to be pivoted upwardly out of the way to facilitate cleanup in the weaver's aisle.